Welding of adjoining pipes typically requires that the pipes be in alignment with one another along lengths of the adjoining pipes. It is often difficult to achieve alignment of pipe ends and to secure those pipe ends in an aligned position so that the ends may be joined by welding. These difficulties are enhanced when welding of adjoining pipe ends is being performed in a confined environment. For example, boiler tubes are often repaired or replaced by removing sections of pipe within the boiler and welding replacement tubes in place of the existing tubes. This requires an installer of the tube to clamp the tube ends in the confined space.
While existing tools exist for aligning tube ends prior to joining the tube ends by welding, these tools are typically cumbersome and difficult to manipulate into a proper position in a confined space. Further, many existing tools require additional hand tools or are otherwise complicated to install around adjoining tube ends, thereby increasing an amount of time required to clamp the tube ends for welding. For example, many existing tools require the use of a wrench or other hand tools to locate the tools around adjoining tube ends and to secure the tool in place. The complexity of existing tools also reduces their effectiveness in confined environments, such as within a boiler.
What is needed, therefore, is a tube clamp assembly for aligning and clamping a pair of adjacent tube ends during a welding operation that is capable of being installed in a confined environment.